resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bear Butte
The Battle of Bear Butte was a SAR (Search and Recovery) mission in which Sentinel Team Echo was sent to Bear Butte, South Dakota in retrieving Chimeran technology from a crashed Chimeran shuttle occurred on November 16th, 1951. History SRPA had gained Intel on a wrecked Chimeran shuttle in Bear Butte on November 15th, 1951. The cause of the aircraft's condition is presume to be due to terrible weather conditions and low visibility which caused the pilot to crashed into the hillside. The discovery of the crashed site allowed SRPA to organize a Search and Recovery mission to salvage the shuttle's important contents - dubbed 'Alpha Tech'. Major Richard Blake dispatched Sentinel Echo Team on the SAR mission under the command of 2nd Lt. Nathan Hale, Non Comissioned Officers Sgt. Marvin Kawecki and Sgt. Alvarez, and Capt. Anton Nash, a SRPA physicist, who will identify what is needed to be taken from the wreckage. Echo Team departed from SRPA 6 near Valentine, Nebraska about midday on November 16th and arrived at Bear Butte half an hour later via VTOL, the Betty Boop. They discovered that the Chimera had already arrived at the crashed site and had secured the hillside. Nash had ordered to land next to a cluster of trees which would provide the Sentinels cover from Hybrid gunfire. Hale had ordered Kawecki, Alvarez and some other Sentinels to use their L23 Fareyes to hold off the Hybrids as Nash came up with a plan which was to fire L209 LAARK rockets just below the shuttle to cause a mini avalanche that will bring the shuttle closer to Echo Team. His plan succeeded and as expected, the shuttle moved down the hill and stopped right next to Echo. Nash was sent into the shuttle while accompanied by Pvt. Mike Unver. Hale had then instructed Kawecki to take their squad and half of Alvarez's up the hillside with the primary objective of slowing down the Chimera and giving Nash more time to recover the Alpha Tech. Alvarez was sent down the hill with four men to protect the landing zone and provide covering fire for Hale, Kawecki, Nash and Unver. A while into the battle Kawecki noticed that two of his men, Sentinel Laraby and another, were mysteriously decapitated without anyone else seeing what had happened. Kawecki guessed it was a Chameleon and told directly to Hale about this as to not alarm their men. Hale listened to Kawecki's concerns and began to track down the Chameleon himself starting from Laraby's corpse which he then followed the creature's footprints, in which it led to the shuttle and founding Unver, who was seriously wounded. Hale had Unver taken away to a medic by Alvarez's Sentinels before entering the shuttle and radioing Nash, informing him of the Chameleon which it might be with him in the same room. Upon learning this Nash detected the Chameleon's presence and managed to wounded it, causing it to de-cloak, before being finally dispose by Hale. Nash and Hale recovered Alpha Tech and proceeded to leave the shuttle; however, upon exiting an energy bolt directly hit Nash's face, killing him instantly. Echo Team was forced to retreat to the landing zone as the Chimera were determined to outrun them. Hale recovered the Alpha Tech and joined the retreat. The landing zone was almost overwhelm by the Chimera but only at the last moment in which Sentinel Budry provided maximum firing cover with an HVAP Wraith. All surviving Sentinels were extracted by the Betty Boop and were transported back to SRPA 6. Known Participants Sentinels *Lt. Nathan Hale *Sgt. Marvin Kawecki *Sgt. Alvarez *Pvt. Mike Unver *Pvt. Budry *Pvt. Lang *Pvt. Laraby † Other *Capt. Anton Nash † Notes *The name of the battle is never officially refer to as the "Battle of Bear Butte" and is used only in naming conjecture for a unnamed and recognizable conflict. Category:SRPA Category:Conflicts Category:Chimeran War